Heated: A Kiba x Kankuro Story
by calhale
Summary: Kiba and Kankuro run into each other as adultish people I guess and Kiba invites Kankuro back to his house for drinks. Funny and cute with lots of smut. Rated for yaoi aka man sex etc.


**Author's Note: I do not own Naruto and or any characters or plot lines associated with the show and or manga. This is like half AU half Naruto world. I don't know. It's interesting so just read and enjoy my first this outside of Twilight and Fairly Odd Parents. Oh and a BIG, BIG, BIG shout out to all the people who request stories. I know I'm slow at getting them out but I am trying to get to all of them as well as moving into a new place while going to school so I'm a tad bit busy, but they will get out within a few months. **_**Italic are Kankuro's thoughts, kind of. **_**Oh and Kiba is like 18-19 and Kankuro is like 20-21. So yeah. Both legal and consenting adults.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

"**I fucking hate dogs…" the sand nin mumbled to himself as he paced up and down the street in front of Kiba's house. " Why the hell did he even invite me? I mean so I saved his life that one time, he repaid me… GAAA what does this mean?" Kankuro's yell of frustration incited a flurry of barking from behind the gate. "Fuck, I hate dogs!" **

**Why was Kankuro standing in front of Kiba's place? Well it all started that morning outside of Konoha. Kankuro was on his way to the villiage looking for a particular store that sold odds and ends of which one could use on long lonely nights when the lover was away. And boy was the lover away. Kankuro felt like a cat in heat. I was unbearable. So there he was, walking out of this tiny back alley with a little black bag in his hands and he was a just about to bend down and put it in his pack when he gets tackled by none other then Kiba had tackled him to the ground and pinned him to the ground. After giving the very confused and slightly angry Kankuro an affectionate lick on the cheek and greeting, Kiba had told the boy he would join Kiba for drinks at his new "pad" or he would let Akumaru drool on Kankuro's "pretty" face. You can't really say no to that kind of invitation. **

**Kankuro continued to pace for a few moments, he'd been so nervous before coming over he had even forgot to wear his customary face paint, until the gate of the young Inuzuka's new home opened, flooding the dark street with light, "Kankuro? Is that you?" Kiba called out into the dark. Kankuro froze. **_**Fuck! What do I do? What do I do? Ummm what did Temari tell me to say? Fuck! **_

**Kiba walked out into the street toward Kankuro, "Are you alright?" **

"**What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" Kankuro replied, "I'm ready for anything."**

**Kiba stared at the Sand nin slightly confuzed, "Right. Well do you want to come inside? **

**Kankuro staggered, "Ha ha ha ok…" **_**What the fuck man, you're walking into a trap. Why? Why? Why? **_**Kankuro followed Kiba into the courtyard of the small Japanese style home. There was a pit in the center of the court yard. As they walked past it, Kankuro looked down into the pit. At the bottom of the pit six black dogs were swarming around each other barking. **_**I fucking hate dogs!**_

"**Um, ignore them. They don't see a lot of new people, I'm training them." Kiba said as he grabbed Kankuro's arm and led him into the main entrance of the house. **

"Wow," Kankuro said as he walked into the house. The house was furnished with a series classical art and furniture. Off to the left was an authentic tea room and to the right was a bar area.

"Thanks, I like it. Akamaru's the only dog allowed in the house too, so it stays pretty clean." Kiba replied as he took his shoes off. "Come on I made drinks."

After removing his own shoes, Kankuro followed Kiba into the den area. It was simple with a couch and a recliner and a table with drinks already set out. Kiba turned on the standing lamp next to the couch and sat down; quickly taking his glass and downing it. "So how have you been? It's been awhile." Kiba inquired, a slight shake in his voice.

Kankuro sat on the couch next to Kiba and took a small drink from his own glass. "I've been good. Uh, I started working on a new puppet and it's going fairly well."

"Oh really?" Kiba asked as he sat back, becoming a little bit more relaxed. "What kind of puppet?"

"It's a cat." Kankuro answered automatically.

Kiba got up and went to the bar, "Oh, that's cool. I was never one for cats though. They always seemed to act skittish around me."

Kankuro threw the dog-nin a quick smile. "Maybe the fact that you always have that dog with you has something to do with it. But I understand I don't always get along well with dogs."

Kiba flashed a twisted smile, "Oh really? Maybe it's because you look like a cat." Kiba joked as he pushed Kankuro's hood off his head. "You even walk like one, swaying your hips back and forth slowly, I almost thought you were a girl earlier."

"Stop that!" Kankuro whined at Kiba's teasing, but leaving his hood down around his neck. He wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that Kiba had been watching his hips earlier but it was doing weird things to his stomach; a hot coil beginning to tighten in the pit of his belly. "Maybe the reason's cats hate you is the way you smell, man when you jumped on me this morning I thought your dog had just taken a swim and had used you as a towel.

Kiba returned to the couch with his refilled glass and the decanter. "Maybe I need a cat bath." Kankuro looked at Kiba uneasily. But Kiba laughed it off like it was nothing. "But hey, I happen to think that I smell quiet good." Kiba stated as he leaned over to Kankuro, "Smell me I'll prove it."

Kankuro hesitantly lent over and sniffed the nap of Kiba's neck. Surprisingly the dog-nin smelled completely wonderful, like orange blossoms and green tea, all misted over a rabid feral scent. Kankuro took another deep breathe and inched a little closer to Kiba's body. As Kankuro moved closer so did Kiba, his eyes closed, Kiba breathed in Kankuro's scent as well. Kankuro smelt like sunshine and vanilla tainted by the subtle hot scent of lust. It was at that moment that both young men realized the same exact thing.

_He's in heat. _

Instantly both ninja sprang backward on the couch, both letting out a respective hiss or growl and looking at each other with wide eyes. Their breathing hot and heavy. _WTF. What just happened? He's a dog. He's a dog. You can not be serious? _Roughly the same thoughts were flying through Kiba's mind. Unfortunately for the both of them, they both were starting to feel the familiar strain growing in there pants. _Fuck me side ways._

Casually the pair repositioned themselves and using throw pillows from the couch and crossing their legs, attempted to hide their budding erections from each other. "Huh, um, well how about another drink Kankuro?" Kiba asked trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Sure." In times like this Kankuro felt it was better to just use one word answers that didn't require much thought since the majority of his brain was currently battling the onslaught of images of Kiba's naked body pressed against his own with images of the crazy girl next door and her forty year old boyfriend.

Kankuro held his now empty glass out for Kiba to fill. Kiba took a deep breath and picked up the bottle of alcohol. His hand shook as he filled Kankuro's glass however and soon the glass was over flowing and spilling on to Kankuro's heated lap. Kiba quickly put the glass bottle down as they both jumped up off the couch.

"Shit!" Kiba cursed under his breath as he dashed to the bar and grabbed a dish towel. Dampened cloth in hand, Kiba dashed back over to Kankuro's side and clumsily started wiping at the dark wet stain on Kanuro's pants.

Kankuro groaned as Kiba's hands drew a little to close to his groin and as Kiba brushed across his semi-hard shaft, Kankuro swiftly pulled away, "No, no, wait, it's fine. I'll be ok."

Kiba had a sad, ashamed look spilled across his rustic face and Kankuro had to restrain himself from just stripping his pants off altogether and ordering the young man to finish what he had started with another piece of his anatomy. But Kiba's voice broke into Kankuro's thoughts, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention and I can wash you pants if you want me to. I mean. I think I have something that will fit you until they are dry." Kiba looked like a kicked puppy and Kankuro shook his head with his hand over his eyes.

Against his better judgment, Kankuro sighed, "Fine, Kiba, please clean me up. Just wipe it off." Kiba weakly smiled and got down on his knees in front of the sand nin. Nervously Kiba began to rub the wet stains on Kankuro's pants softly. Kankuro kept his eyes closed and tried not to tremble as Kiba's finger strokes fluttered across his clothed thighs.

Kiba smiled as he let his fingers stray down the stains extra slow, the wash cloth picking up the alcohol with each pass, and an intense shiver ran down Kankuro's spine. Spurred by this reaction, Kiba looked up and down Kankuro's form. At Kanuro's hip, his shirt had been pulled up slightly, his tight pants riding low on his hips, exposing a delicious bit of flesh where the hip bone connected to Kanuro's torso.

Leaving all nervousness that he had previously felt behind, Kiba leaned up off placed a sweet soft kiss on the tiny bit of delicate skin. Feeling the adventurous lips on him, Kankuro let a soft moan escape him. Kiba chuckled against Kanuro's skin, kissing and nibbling at the sensitive flesh. Kankuro's head was spinning, his logical thoughts were getting hazy and as much as he enjoyed the delicate love bites, he couldn't allow this to happen. _I can't.. it's too… good. _

Violently pushing Kiba to the ground, Kankuro fumbled his way backwards until his back was pressed up against a wall; breathing heavily and eyes closed. Kiba looked up from the floor at his prey. This had gone too far for him to stop now. Slowly getting up, Kiba walked over to the shaking Kankuro and placed his hand's on the man's hips. Confidently Kiba nuzzled Kankuro's neck seductively, laying a smattering of kisses against the throbbing vein there.

Kankuro put up no fight as Kiba continued his ministrations. "What were you buying at the sex shop this afternoon?" Kiba teased as his hands slide under Kankuro's thin shirt to softly stroke Kankuro's hips. Kankuro groaned, remembering the purchase well. "Tell me." Kiba softly commanded before nibbling at Kankuro's earlobe.

"I was lonely." Kankuro whispered as Kiba's hands ventured across his abs, slowly dipping in between each defined muscle.

"I can help you with that." Kiba cooed playfully.

Despite his lust to take the boy that was molesting him, Kankuro couldn't let himself lose control like this and the way that Kiba's caused the need in him to coil didn't sit well. SO again, Kankuro softly pushed the boy away from him and quickly he dashed for the entrance.

However, Kiba was quicker in his hormonal state and tackled the young man once again sending them sprawling across the polished wood floor of the front room. Kankuro struggled against Kiba, fighting to keep from getting pinned down again. Nails were ripped into clothing, teeth at bitten softly at delicate shoulders or arms, and hair had been pulled in the frantic wrestling match.

Kankuro finally pulled himself away from Kiba, and gotten to his feet, only to have the door blocked by Kiba's body. Kankuro looked at the challenging body before him. Somewhere in the fray Kiba's shirt had been ripped from his tan toned chest and Kankuro groaned in frustration as a new wave of lust hit him like a tidal wave.

It was unbearable and without warning, Kankuro's impulses got the better of him and he swiftly grabbed the younger ninja and pulled him into a heated kiss. Colliding their lips together, their teeth grazing brutally, and tongues furiously fighting for dominance in a kiss that shattered the requirements for pornographic. As they kissed violently, Kiba's sharp nails shredded the remainder of Kankuro's shirt and ripped it from his body, their pressed passionately together, skin to skin.

But this act of Kiba's dominance once again caused Kankuro to pull away from the embrace. He wouldn't let some dog get the better of him. "Stop!" Kankuro spat. "You're playing with fire and I don't want to hurt you."

"Didn't I tell you? When it comes to you, I'm a pyro." Kiba laughed cockily as he stalked forward, driving Kankuro down the hallway toward the bedrooms. Kankuro walked backwards, keeping the distance between himself and Kiba. However his back soon found another wall, a door actually and Kiba swiftly closed the distance between their strained and hot bodies.

"Kiba, this isn't smart. I don't want to hurt you." Kankuro warned the young man who was once again attacking the unmolested skin on his neck and chest. He was slowly letting his self discipline slip away and a deep warm sound was starting to fill his chest.

Kiba's teeth closed around one of Kankuro's nipples, elating a gasp form it's owner. "I'm sure I can take whatever you throw at me… Kanky." Kiba teased.

"Kanky?" Kankuro frowned at the nickname and decided he had finally had enough of the smaller ninja's teasing and this time Kiba had been the one in control. It was time to turn the tables on the spoiled puppy.

Grabbing Kiba's chin, Kankuro returned the lick on the cheek that Kiba had given him earlier in the day; his hot tongue running over the red tattoo slowly. "Ready for that cat bath you needed earlier." Kankuro smirked mischievously. Kiba's eyes went wide as he realized this was not going to go the way he thought. In Kiba's moment of shock, Kankuro's other hand had wound it's way around Kiba's lilth form and Kankuro's hand came down with a sharp smack to Kiba's ass. "Answer me."

Kiba yelped at the playful slap before glaring just as playfully up into Kankuro's eyes. "Bring it on." Kiba challenged before wrapping his arms around Kanuro's broad shoulders and diving into another frenzied kiss. Kankuro smiled into the kiss and picked Kiba up, Kiba's legs instinctively wrapping around Kankuro's hips as Kankuro carried the boy into the bedroom.

Forcefully, Kankuro dumped his future lover on the large bed; taking only a moment to rip the boy's pants from his body before removing his own. Kiba gazed upon Kankuro, hunger in his eyes. Until the purple painted on face markings that everyone could see, underneath Kankuro's clothes, his muscular frame was covered in purple tattoos that ran along his skin in tribal lines and curves. Like wise Kankuro started down at Kiba, licking his lips as his eyes explored his partners flesh.

With a smirk plastered across his lips, Kankuro climbed onto the bed, laying down between Kiba's legs. Playfully, the sand nin nibbled at the insides of Kiba's soft pale thighs, drawing dangerously beautiful whimpers from Kiba. Kankuro ran his tongue along the abused flesh, and up to the base of Kiba's erection. Hot sticky pre-cum was dripping down the shaft as the thick vein along the underside beat at a frantic base. "My, my Kiba. Your body appears to be very clean, however this part seems to require a bit of clean." Kankuro teased as he ran the pad of on finger up the pulsing artery.

"Stop teasing." Kiba growled impatiently.

Kankuro laughed, "Now now dear, all good things come with time." Following his comment he ran the flat of his tongue up Kiba's shaft, licking up a heavy trail of the musky liquid running down the heated flesh. Kiba moaned Kankuro's name as said man took the head of Kiba's cock between his lips and ran the tip of his tongue along the sensitive slit, drinking up the burning juice.

` Kankuro devoured Kiba's flesh, softly grating his teeth along the hypersensitive shaft to add pleasure and pain as he bobbed his head up and down hurriedly. As he gulped down Kiba's dick, Kankuro's finger tips made their way to Kiba's balls, rubbing and grabbing at the velvety sacks until he felt them tighten and coil, a sure sign that Kiba was on the very edge of orgasm.

At this, Kankuro pulled away from Kiba's abused member and sat back on knees to look at his lovers frustrated face. "NO…" Kiba whined, "Please, I'm so close."

Kankuro was sure that Kiba would have continued his begging but he stopped the boy with a delicate finger to Kiba's lips. "Not until the main event, I want you to cum right as you feel me fill you." Kankuro was surprised at his voice. Normally he would never say anything that crude, but what about this event was not crude? Kankuro shrugged Kiba moved to his bed side drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.

Kankuro took the bottle and tossed it back and forth between his hands. He arched his eyebrow and looked down at Kiba after seeing that it was half used. "What? I was 'lonely' as you would say." Kiba added defensively. Kankuro just smiled and nodded.

"Turn over." Kankuro commanded softly as he pushed some lube into his palm.

"Why?" Kiba asked; confused by his lovers request.

Kankuro leaned down, hips lips ghosting over Kiba's and then traveling to the boy's ear. "What better way to make love to a dog boy then doggy style?" Kiba's eyes once again expanded with surprise but Kankuro knew that Kiba agreed and he sat up once again to smother the cool gel in his palm across his strained and slightly painful erection.

Spurred by Kankuro's reply, Kiba turned over and got onto all fours. Kanuro took a moment to appreciate the young man's ass. Two firm tanned cheeks, pulm and ready to spank or grab, and as he slowly spread the luscious muscles apart, Kiba's pick pucker seemed to tighten and pulse under his gaze. That's when he saw it, right on the flushed tight ring on muscle were the fresh remnants of lube. Smirking, Kanuro leaned over Kiba's prone body, his hardened cock pressed between Kiba's ass cheeks, and whispered in Kiba's ear, "Have you been playing with yourself, my dear?"

Kiba's face flushed red but his voice was calm, "I needed to take the edge off before you came. I didn't want to jump your bones the moment you walked in the door. Not that it mattered, I guess."

"It does matter." Kankuro mused as he moved off Kiba to position himself at Kiba's entrance. "Because now we don't have to wait." And with that Kankuro unhurriedly but forcefully pushed past the fiery ring of muscles and into Kiba's trembling body. The sensation sent shock waves throughout Kiba's body. He had never been so completely filled, even with his various toys. His chew toys he called them, since he often bit down on his pillow as they moved and vibrated within him. But they were nothing like this. This was like a shot of pleasure and pain mixed together in a wonderful cocktail of ecstasy.

Kankuro groaned as he became balls deep in Kiba's sweet hot ass. He grunted as he waited for the boy to adjust but soon just started to move his hips in a strong, graceful fashion, making sure that each thrust went fully into Kiba's body. The pressure was mind boggling and the hot gilded coil in groin wound tighter and tighter as his hips grew frantic in their thrusts.

Kiba silently screamed when Kankuro thrusted into his prostate, the delicate bunching of nerves sending blissful happiness thought out his body sending the already crazed driven Kiba over the edge and causing a flood of warm musk scented cum to flow out onto the white comforter. Kiba tightened around Kankuro's cock like a pulsing vice, as Kiba's body pulled and dragged Kankuro with it into oblivion.

Kankuro bit down onto his lip to prevent shuddered moans and soft scream fo pleasure form fleeing out into the room and he rested his sweat glistening brow upon Kiba's back as he white washed the inner walls of Kiba's body. The pulsing heat milking Kankuro's relaxing member for every drop it could get.

Exhausted and sated, Kankuro slowly pulled out of Kiba and fell on his back next to his collapsed partner. Kankuro rolled to his side and pulled Kiba into his arms, wrapping his strong arms around the trembling youth. Pressed up against Kiba's bare back, Kankuro could feel his cum dripping from Kiba and down their entangled thighs, in a wet hot mess.

Kankuro pulled the extra comforter at the end of the bed over them and soon the pair fell into a deeply needed sleep, happy to be in each others arms.

______________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Kiba woke to the dogs barking furiously for their breakfast and Kankuro groaned unhappily as Kiba pulled away and got off the bed to feed his animals.

"Where are you going?" Kankuro asked on the verge of sounding whiny in his groggy state.

"I have chores. I'll be back." Kiba replied as he pulled on some loose pants and tried not to wince as he walk toward the door.

"Can you make me some breakfast?" Kankuro mumbled against his pillow.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "If I have to go give a bunch of dogs breakfast I'm sure you can manage to get your own."

"But I'm a house guest. You have to be nice and all that shit." Kankuro yawned as he stretched like a cat.

"I'm pretty sure that once you fuck the brains out of your host you're no longer a house guest. And besides, you can't leave me to get lonely again now can you?" Kiba informed with a witty smirk.

Kankuro looked at Kiba with one eyebrow raised. Kiba walked over and gave the man a short sweet kiss. "You will stay, won't you?" Kiba asked again, his voice full of hope.

"Hmmm, well I guess so. But only on one condition." Kankuro agreed

"And what is that?" Kiba inquired with a smile.

"That's you dog never gets to lay on this bed ever again, it smells like the mutt took a dive in the ocean and then rubbed it's ass across your bed spread." Kankuro informed rather sarcastically. Kiba just laughed as left the room to go get his chores done as quickly as possible.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: So yeah I know I haven't submitted in a week or so but I was moving as a bunch of other stuff so try to bare with it. I like this pairing a lot. I think they work well together and they have that whole saved each others lives bit going for them so yeah. Also they have this cat dog thing that's kinda interesting. It's rather odd. I did some research for this one and apparently Kankuro is around two years older then Kiba. Kankuro is around 5'9" or 175cm and weighs roughly 135 lbs or 61.2 kg and Kiba is only 5' 6.5" or 169.1 cm and only weighs 116 lbs or 52.5 kg. well damn. Those tiny people, but whatever. So yeah, Kankuro wins in the top department only because he's like twenty pounds heavier then Kiba. But I'm sure Kiba will want to take revenge eventually, but probably not soon. He seems to be enjoying himself at the moment.

XOXO

Cally


End file.
